New Girl, New Song
by rainbowmonkeycakes
Summary: Austin meets up with an old childhood crush who seems very happy to see him again. Will love bloom between the two of them? Or will they remain good friends? With Ally busy, will Austin's career go down the drain? Why does Dez have his head in a French horn? Read and find out! I suck at summaries. T 'cause I'm paranoid. Some humor. Austin/OC
1. Chapter 1

_At Sonic Boom, where the well known Team Austin hang out almost every day. Austin is behind the counter, trying to deal with the customers without any help while Dez is being…well Dez. It seems that Austin is having a hard time trying to cooperate with all the customers._

"I'll be right with you- lady I don't know where your dog is- just give me a minute!" Austin started pressing random buttons on the cash register, resulting in it opening and banging into his stomach. He winced in pain.

"DEZ CAN YOU PLEASE HELP ME OUT?" he yells over the crowd of customers, separating him from his best friend.

"Just a minute, I'm still trying to put these bagpipes into this French horn" he said, holding one in each hand, pondering which end he should start with. Austin groaned in frustration and went back to "helping" the complaining customers.

"I'm sorry- um hold on a sec"

"Excuse me" a faint voice says, coming from behind the crowd.

"One minute! Um-"

"Excuse me" the voice was slightly louder, and closer, but it was still ignored.

"For the last time, I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOUR DOG IS!"

"EXCUSE ME!"

"WHAT?" Austin yelled, but his expression immediately softened when he saw beautiful, yet strangely familiar, hazel eyes staring back at him. Completely forgetting about the other customers, he took a step back to take her in. She was a relatively tall brunette, but not as tall as Austin, her hair tied in low pigtails with pink ribbon. She was wearing a lose fitting blue hoodie that was half zipped, showing her pink tank top underneath. She had on dark blue skinny jeans and pink Toms (Do not own). Her hands were on her hips, giving off an annoyed vibe, which she definitely was, and she had one eyebrow raised.

"Oh I'm sorry" he said looking down. "That was kinda loud wasn't it?"

"No, only people in China could hear it" she said sarcastically. "I've been waiting her for twenty minutes and this mess of a line hasn't moved. Do you need help?" the unnamed girl gestured to the angry customers surrounding them.

"Nah, it's nothing I can't handle" Austin said, trying to play it cool. "Yeah I can see how well you're taking care of it" she said, obviously not convinced.

"I don't think you could handle-" in a millisecond she was already standing on top of the counter. "Excuse me, can I have everybody's attention?" she asked in a sweet, yet strong and direct voice. "I would greatly appreciate it if you please formed into two lines; to my right if you need assistance, and to my left by the register if you are ready to buy. Thank you." Everyone moved to their designated lines. "Here's your change sir…the tubas or over by the back wall…no sir this isn't the foot doctor" the man, who happened to put his disgusting looking foot on the table, sighed and walked away from the girl who now had a disturbed and disgusted look on her face, but she shook it off and went back to attending the customers. Austin was staring in awe. When she spoke to the customers, she used such a sweet and angelic voice, nothing like the sarcastic tone she use when talking to him earlier. He wished he could hear more of that. Not only was he thinking about that, but he kept getting that nagging feeling that he knew her from somewhere before.

"Hey Dez" Austin started as he walked over to his best friend, who was surprisingly *sarcasm* still trying to combine the bagpipes and French horn "does she look familiar to you?" he asked, gesturing towards the mystery girl behind the counter. "Hm…" Dez put his hand, which happened to get stuck in the French horn, to his head and rubbed it up and down "a little bit."

"I can't put my finger on it. Where have I seen this girl before?" Austin was racking his brain for the answer. It was really getting to him.

"That's weird, you never forget a face Austin" Dez stated then went back to his problem. His words seemed to trigger something in Austin's brain, but he dismissed it and decided to go back to the counter since all the customers were gone.

"You're really good at this. Thanks a ton, you saved my butt" Austin said, sitting on the counter and facing her. She smiled and wait-is that a hint of blush? No, of course not, all this thinking must be messing with his brain.

"No prob, Austin" she said. 'Wait did she call me by my name?' Austin thought to himself.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Austin asked, obviously very confused.

"Your Austin Moon right?" she asked, he nodded. "You have become very famous I see. Your music is great. Plus I remember you from elementary school" she stated, moving from behind the counter. Something clicked and Austin's head as he had a sudden epiphany.

"I remember now! We had chorus and band together! We performed a duet together in the fourth grade, me singing and you playing your violin-" he was cut off by her "and you promised not to forget about me when you found out I was moving to California. I'm surprised you figured it out"

"Hey, like I said before, I never forget a face" he leaned back, in an attempt to look cool, which ended up with him falling off the counter. Violet let out a girlish giggle. He quickly jumped up and brushed himself off, blushing from that embarrassing moment. "So, do you still play the violin?" he asked.

"Oh that reminds me! I came here to get my violin tuned. I already tuned it myself but my dad thinks I'm and idiot so he sent me over here so they can tune it 'the right way!' Do you think you're capable of doing that?" her question was said in a very sarcastic tone. "Of course!" he said as she took out her violin from her case on the floor. She handed it to him and watched closely as he checked each string.

"It sounds perfectly in tune. Why does your father doubt that you can tune your own violin?" Austin asked her, a bit confused. She's always been very skilled. Why would anyone doubt her?

"Like I said before, my dad thinks I'm stupid, He doubts everything I do" she said, obviously frustrated at the thought of being called stupid, especially by her own father.

"Sounds a little like my dad, but I'm sorry to hear about that." He could see how tense she had become at the mention of her father so he decided to change the subject. "So um, I know this probably makes me sound stupid, but I forgot your name" he said, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. How could he possibly forget his childhood crush's name? He mentally slapped himself. She let out a little giggle at the sight of how embarrassed he had gotten over something so silly.

"Don't worry about it too much. Does Violet Garcia ring a bell?" she asked with a slight smirk playing on her face. _'Looks like I have the upper hand'_ she thought to herself.

"Yes, yes it does" Austin said, relieved that he didn't have to call Violet "she" or "her" or "that girl" anymore. A moment went by before Violet asked "so, do you work here or are you just a helper monkey who occasionally knows what he's doing?" _'Looks like the sarcasm is back' _Austin thought to himself. '_But I think it's kinda cute-WAIT! I didn't just say that! Erase that from my thoughts!' _While having a mind battle with himself he completely forgot about the girl next to him, who is now staring with a confused expression on her face. He coughed a little, trying to regain his composure, at which Violet let out a small giggle. 'Her giggle is so cute-SNAP OUT OF IT!'

"I don't work here (and I'm no 'helper monkey'), my partner Ally does. Her stupid book club meeting ran longer than expected so I have to watch the store until she gets back."

Trish suddenly walks in with a slice of cheesecake on the top of her headband. "Guess who got a job at the-" she stops when she sees Dez with his right hand in a French horn and a stick of butter in his left. "What is Dez doing?" Trish asks, but regrets it later when Austin replies "he was trying to put bagpipes in a French horn but I guess he got his hand stuck."

"That would explain the butter. I'm not even going to ask why he even wanted to do that." Then Ally came through the doors of Sonic Boom, carrying a huge stack of books, more like dictionaries, with her. Her hair was very messy, as if she had just woken up, and she had dark circles under her eyes.

"ALLY!" everyone, except Violet, yelled simultaneously.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow I've been so lazy recently. Here's a short chapter for the few people who are actually enjoying this. Please comment and give constructive criticism. Sorry if I don't stay true to the characters all the time.**_

_**I don't own Austin and Ally!**_

_RECAP:_

_Then Ally came through the doors of Sonic Boom, carrying a huge stack of books with her. Her hair was very messy and she had dark circles under her eyes._

"_ALLY!" everyone, except Violet, yelled simultaneously._

"H-hey guys can you give me a-"

"Good you're back! Your job is hard." Austin said, patting her on the back which resulted in her dropping a few books. "You can take it from here!" Ally made her way to the counter and dropped all of her books down on the surface. He was starting to walk away but someone pulled him back by his shirt collar.

"Don't you see she's exhausted?" Violet gestured towards the girl who was currently trying to snuggle with one of her rather large books. She yanked his arm and pulled him over to Ally.

"Isn't there someone else who works here besides you?" Violet asked Ally, smoothing out her messy hair. Ally raised her head from her book and looked out her, then she let out a sigh.

"Nope, just me. My dad can't afford to hire another employee" she said, sadly, and then plopped her head back down on her, surprisingly comfortable, books. Violet pulled out a brush from her bag and started pulling it through Ally's hair.

"Well I wouldn't mind helping out while you're busy. Neither would Austin, right?" She elbowed said boy who was, for some odd reason, flipping through the pages of one of Ally's books, probably looking for the pictures, which he was holding upside-down. He yelped in pain and was about to say something along the lines of "hey! What did you do that for?" when he saw Violet glaring daggers in his direction. He coughed, regaining his composure, and said simply "um yeah, sure! What she said!"

Violet shook her head. 'This boy is just…'

"Anyway, you need to get some rest. Don't worry me, Austin, and Dez (and Trish!) will take care of everything. We have it all under control" Violet stated, soothingly as she started nudging Ally towards the stairs. They both turn around when they hear a loud noise, only to see Dez with his head now stuck in the French horn, Austin trying to pull it off, and Trish recording the whole thing so she can show the world. Ally looked over at Violet, scared for the safety of the store.

"Um…I have it all under control. I'll fix this. You just go upstairs and leave it all to me" she reassured her and continued pushing her up the stairs. "Thanks" Ally started. "What's your na-" "Violet." When she finally got Ally to go upstairs, Austin fell to the floor with a thud.

"Dez this isn't going to work. You might need to go to the emergency room to get this off" he gestured to the French horn that was still stuck to his best friend's head.

"No way!" Dez exclaimed, looking in the opposite direction of Austin. Austin turned him around so he was facing him. "If I go to the emergency room they'll probably cut it off! I need this French horn so I can put my bagpipes in it!"

"Um you guys? I'm pretty sure that youre not allowed to do that in the store" Violet said, walking over to the two boys.

"There's no sign that says I'm not allowed to-"

"Why would anyone make a sign so specific?" Violet exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air dramatically.

"You guys just listen to her" Trish cut in. "Ally trusted us to watch the store for her so we have to-" she was cut off by the sound of the phone ringing. "Ugh it's work. I gotta go serve cheesecake now. See ya" and with that she walked out the door.

Austin looked towards the stairs. "I'm a little worried about Ally" he said in a concerned tone. "Me too. She seemed really exhausted."

"If she doesn't get up, who's going to write my next song?" If you heard a face-palm in the background, that was Violet.

"Are you SERIOUS? That's what you're concerned about?" she asked, enraged. "Well yeah. If I don't have songs my career is over!"

"Never in my life have a met such an inconsiderate, rude, conceited, intolerable boy!" her voice rose with each word as she backed him up against the counter. This is definitely a side of Violet Austin did not want to see often. 'Wow…she's really scary' he thought as his back hit the counter.

"If you're so concerned go check on her!"

"Fine! I will" he said and ran up the stairs to their practice room.


	3. Chapter 3

NEW CHAPTER!

* * *

Ally heard a very loud and obnoxious knock on the door of their practice room. She was currently lying down in a chair, upside down if I may add, trying to sleep. She just closed her eyes and covered her face with her fluffy orange pillow. 'If I ignore it maybe it will stop'

Getting impatient Austin started banging on the door louder, but this time kept yelling "ALY ALY ALY ALY ALY-"

She flipped herself over so she was now sitting in an upright position. Tired of Austin's yelling, she stomped her way over to the door and yanked it open. "What?" she yelled at Austin.

"How're ya feeling?" he asked her in a 'watcha doin?' sorta way. 'I was starting to feel better before you started banging on the door' she thought to herself, but refrained from saying it because she is just that nice.

"A little better I guess" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Better enough to write a song-" at that she shoved her fuzzy pink pillow into his face and slammed the door. She was definitely not in the mood for that right now. She went back over to her very comfortable chair and sat down before slowly drifting off to sleep. Austin removed the pillow from his face, spitting out some of the fuzz that got in his mouth. He sighed and walked down the stairs, pillow in hand, to see a smirking Violet waiting at the bottom for him.

"By the look on your face, and the pillow in your hand, I'm guessing your mission was a failure" she logically stated, crossing her arms. Austin groaned in frustration. "Man I really need a new song!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air.

Now Violet was really getting upset. 'Was he spoiled as a child or something? Who does he think he is?' she thought. "If you want a song so badly then why don't you write it yourself?" she exclaimed, blowing her top. "I'm sure the great, awesome Austin Moon is capable!" her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"I would, but there's one problem: I CAN'T WRITE SONGS!" he yelled, throwing his hands in the air, dramatically. He sat down on the piano bench and laid his head on the keys, sighing in frustration as the horrible sound from the mismatching keys filled the air. "Wait a minute!" he suddenly lifted his head. "You wrote songs during elementary school that were really good! I'm sure you can still write awesome songs!" he faced Violet, eyes sparkling with the hopes of a new song to perform.

Violet was taken aback at this. 'What's with the sudden change of mood?' She shuffled her feet nervously. "I-I don't know… I still write songs but I don't think I'm very good at it..." she said shyly. 'Aw, she looks so cute when she looks shy like that. I wouldn't mind seeing this side more' he thought to himself then immediately blushed, scolded himself for thinking that, then cleared his throat to regain his composure.

"I'm sure your songs are even better than they were in elementary school. Can you please help me right a song? Please?" he asked, giving her his signature puppy-dog face. This face took Violet by surprise. 'W-what is this? SO CUTE! Wait! Bad Violet! AGH! Curse him and his stupid cute face' she thought to herself, blushing. She puffed up her cheeks, still pink, and looked the other way. "N-no need for that face. I'll help you so just stop giving me that look!" Hearing her say that made Austin smile.

"YES! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" he yelled as he ran up to her, hugged her, twirled around a few times and put her back down. Luckily for Violet, he didn't seem to notice that her cheeks were now a visible shade of red. "W-whatever, let's just get this done with" she said and walked over to the piano bench, sitting down. She looked over her shoulder at Austin. "So, what kind of song do you want?"She asked, taking out her notepad from her large, pink satchel. By the look on Austin's face, she could tell that he was very confused.

"Uh… what?" he asked, tilting his head to the right slightly, kind of dog-like, in a cute fashion.

"I asked you what kind of song you wanted" she restated, slower than before, as if talking to a five year old.

"Um, I guess um… I don't know" Austin replied, shuffling his feet awkwardly. Violet pondered for a moment. "Well" she started, "you already have a lot of dance and party songs, you don't need a love song, so the remaining options I can think of are break-up songs, slow songs, and hurt/comfort songs." Austin stared at her for a moment, processing what she just said. 'Wow…this girl is smart' he thought to himself, and then snapped back to reality.

"But wait, all those options are super slow! I like upbeat stuff that people can dance to!" he stated, doing a little happy dance at the end of his last statement. Violet let out a soft giggle as he continued dancing. "You're so silly" she said and soon her giggles turned into laughter. Austin stopped dancing and laughed along with her. 'Man even her laugh is cute!'

Violet stopped laughing, to Austin's disappointment, and got back to the subject at hand. "Well not all break-up songs are slow; it all depends on your situation. So, how did it feel the first time a girl broke up with you?" She asked, pencil hovering above her notepad, ready to write. She looked over at Austin who was facing the floor. 'Why does he look so uncomfortable all of a sudden?'

_Austin's POV:_

Man this is so embarrassing. Uh-oh! Now she's looking at me with those kind eyes. She looks concerned. What do I do?

"Austin is there something wrong?" she asked, and she got up and sat down…right next to me… Yup I'm dead. "If there's something wrong you can tell me. I'm not going to judge you" she then put her petite (wow, I didn't know I knew that word) hand on my shoulder. Great now I _have _to tell her.

"Well the thing is…I sorta…" Oh man, how am I supposed to tell her? The words won't even come out of my mouth! Yup I'm officially dead.

_Violet's POV:_

"Well the truth is…I never really…." Huh? He mumbled the last part, purposefully so I wouldn't hear.

"I'm sorry can you repeat that?" I asked in the nicest way I could manage, secretly wanting to murder the boy. I know that whatever he has to say might be embarrassing but I'm not a very patient girl, and an angry Violet is not a fun Violet.

"I've never really…" he trailed off on the end…again. I am seriously losing my patience. That's it! I need to know NOW! I don't care how embarrassing it is! If he makes me wait any longer I will lunge at him.

"JUST SPIT IT OUT!"

"I'VE NEVER BEEN DUMPED BEFORE" he immediately covered his mouth after saying that. That's it? What's so embarrassing about that?

"Hold up! You've never been dumped before? Out of all the girls you've dated-"

"Um…actually, I've never really been on a date before." I don't know how long I've been staring at him, but I'm shocked. 'Well that was unexpected… How could Austin have never been on a date before? He's cute, funny, stupidly charming- WAIT! Stop thinking that!' I mentally bonked myself on the head. 'Why would a guy like him ever like a girl like me?' I was brought back to earth when I felt Austin shaking me back and forth. "HELLO? EARTH TO VIOLET!" I blinked a few times and blushed, cursing myself for my tendency to space out. "S-sorry I guess I was taken a bit by surprise. Looking at you I would think you've been on millions of dates." At that he blushed and looked away. Just then did I realize that his hands were still on my shoulders and we were a little too close for comfort, this only made me blush more. But…I really didn't want him to let go.

"Well thanks I guess… but how are we supposed to write a break-up song if I've never experienced one before?" he asked and, sadly, removed his hands from my shoulders. Then I had an epiphany… well more like common knowledge. "Well all we have to do is get you a date! You'll go out to the movies, get all romantic, and then BAM! She'll dump you! Then we can write your song." Then Dez came up to us, no French horn in sight. Wait, was he always here?

"What? But I don't wanna get dumped! Especially by some girl I barely know!" Dez pondered for a moment and I am both curious and scared to know what he's thinking. "Well maybe it'll be better to fake go out with someone you know. Sorta like a practice date. That way, after you 'break up' it won't be so awkward and you can still hang out." Wow. If I look anything like Austin, my eyes must be as big as saucers.

"That's a great idea! It's like roll playing!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah but who am I supposed to 'go out' with? Ally is always busy and cranky and Trish is…scary." He had a good point there. Oh no! Dez has that "I got another idea" face on! This is not going to be good.

"Why don't you and Violet 'go out' together?" he said pointed to the both of us, putting air quotes when he said "go out."

"W-WHAT?" we both yelled. I admit, I saw it coming, but I'm still surprised that Dez was the one to think of it. It's not that I would mind, it's just that I'm afraid that I'll start falling in love with him again. Oh Violet how did you get yourself into this one?

* * *

Comment and all that good stuff! I need some good constructive critisism as well please


End file.
